Banho
by Dorien
Summary: Eles sempre tomariam banho juntos. PWP


**.Banho**

Eles se lembravam dos banhos quando eram crianças...

_- Al-Buuuus! – Rose falava divertida enquanto esfregava o shampoo na cabeça do primo._

_Suas mães estavam do lado de fora do chuveiro observando as crianças e sorrindo._

_- Ro-seee! – ele respondeu._

_A pequena ruiva deu uma risada e continuou a enxaguar._

_- Esfrega, esfrega. Pra tirar toda sujeira. De um lado para o outro. – as mãos pequenas da menina faziam espuma na cabeça do primo, que ficava sentado no chão._

_- Eu gosto quando você esfrega minha cabeça. - menino disse sorridente._

_- É bom?_

_- Aham!_

_A menina continuou esfregando, se divertindo com a espuma até o final do banho._

_No final do banho as crianças sempre faziam um pouco birra para ficar mais, mas sempre saiam sem grandes problemas. Era tão divertido tomar banho juntos. Juntos._

E esse hábito continua até hoje...

_Ela estava na ponta de um único pé. Sua outra perna era suspendida pelo braço de Albus. O outro braço dele estava ao redor da cintura da menina e sua mão apertando sua bunda. Um braço de Rose tentava se apoiar nos ombros do primo enquanto sua mão se prendia nos cabelos escuros._

_Eles sempre paravam naquele momento. Ele estava pronto para entrar e eles se olhavam e esperavam um arrependimento chegar, mas nada acontecia, então eles faziam o que tinham que fazer._

_Com sua mão Albus empurrou Rose de encontro ao seu corpo e de uma vez só entrou na garota, fazendo com que ela gemesse e arqueasse para trás com os olhos fortemente fechados. Sua mão apertou mais o cabelo dele e puxava, fazendo com que ele também fechasse os olhos, Albus também soltou um gemido e apertou mais forte a bunda da prima, tentando ao mesmo tempo empurrá-la mais para ele._

_A respiração de Rose já ficava descontrolada com esse simples e primeiro contato. A mão livre dela procurou a parede, que ficava logo atrás, como apoio. Albus percebeu o que ela fazia e a empurrou contra a parede. Rose soltou mais um gemido. As paredes do boxe estavam geladas e suas costas tão quentes. Agora a água caia aonde os corpos se união e Rose observou isso por um momento, mas foi obrigada a jogar a cabeça para trás quando o primo começou os movimentos._

_Albus segurava a cintura dela firme e se empurrava para dentro e depois para fora em um ritmo frenético. Ele se inclinava para frente, cobrindo o corpo dela completamente e cobrindo sua boca com a dele. A língua de Rose contra a sua no mesmo desespero de se sentirem completamente. Ele sentia a água escorrendo por suas costas. Era quase como um combustível para ir mais rápido; mais fundo. O braço que ainda segurava a perna dela para cima elevava cada vez mais. Ele precisava disso. Precisava de Rose._

_Rose teve que se segurar nas torneiras quando decidiu enlaçar a cintura do primo completamente e acabou desligando a água, mas isso foi apenas um detalhe. Isso fez Albus empurrá-la cada vez mais contra a parede e segurava a cintura dela com as duas mãos. Agora o quadril de Rose batia contra a parede e ela teve certeza de que ia ficar com uma marca roxa ali, mas não se importava. Não agora. O menino desgrudou sua boca da dela e a abaixou um pouco, conseguindo sugar um seio dela._

_Ela gemeu e arqueou mais, se oferecendo. Albus continuou investindo contra ela e só soltou um grunhido como resposta. Grunhido abafado pela pele dela. A pele que ele tanto gostava. Aquela pele translúcida que o convidava a deixar uma marca; sua marca. Ele gostava das reações do corpo dela. O mamilo se endureceu com o simples contato com sua língua e ele buscou o outro, faminto. Uma das mãos dele soltou a cintura dela e foi para o ponto de encontro deles, massageado o clitóris dela._

_- Al-bus! - as mãos dela saíram das torneiras e se prenderam no cabelo dele._

_Albus sempre gostava de ouvi-la chamá-lo quando chegava no limite. Dava a ele uma ideia de posse sobre ela. Infelizmente não conseguiu continuar quando a sentiu apertá-lo e puxá-lo, para depois empurrá-lo. Continuou investindo o quadril contra o dela até se derramar inteiro nela._

_- Ro-se. - gemeu com a cabeça já apoiada no ombro dela._

_Albus se surpreendeu quando seus joelhos não cederam. Sentia-se mole então, lentamente ficou de joelhos, a fazendo escorregar lentamente pela parede. Ainda dentro dela, no seu calor._

_Rose em um movimento calmo botou os pés no chão. Sentia todo o corpo formigar quando acabavam. Tentava controlar sua respiração em vão. Suas mãos continuavam nos cabelos dele e ela puxou-os fazendo ele levantar o rosto. Aproveitou para beijá-lo. Um beijo mais calmo, menos desesperado. Ela fez um pequeno cafuné em sua cabeça, um gesto carinhoso. _

_- Eu gosto quando você esfrega minha cabeça. - ele falou rindo. _

_- É bom? - ela perguntou entrando na brincadeira. _

_- Não melhor que estar em você. - ele deu um selinho demorado nela._

_Rose tremeu de prazer com as simples palavras. _

_Aos poucos Albus se afastou e levantou, ajudando ela a fazer o mesmo. _

_- Vamos tomar um banho. - Rose decidiu. _

_- Achei que tínhamos acabado de fazer isso. - Albus respondeu rindo. _

_- Um banho direito! - ela revirou os olhos, mas não evitou sorrir. _

_Um brilho malicioso apareceu nos olhos de Albus e ele agarrou Rose antes que essa pudesse reclamar, tomando seus lábios. _

_- Então _esse _não foi um banho direito? - murmurou no pé do ouvido dela - Deixe-me então lhe dar mais um banho. _

_Ela ia reclamar, mas não queria. No fundo ela adorava os banhos com Albus. _

_

* * *

_

**Eu sou meio doente de botar crianças bonitinhas e inocentes no começo de um PWP x3 **

**Fiquei tão feliz quando minha amiga explicou o que era um PWP que não resisti e acabei fazendo um! **

**;***


End file.
